In the information age, people increasingly organize their lives online, store their information in cloud-based applications, and connect with other people via social networking platforms. In some cases, entire events may be planned and/or recorded through social networking platforms. For example, friends may coordinate events online through electronic invitations, calendaring applications, or simply by posting messages. These friends may then use social networking platforms to “check in” at the events, store and/or share pictures and/or videos of the events, and/or post about the events before, during, and/or after the events.
Unfortunately, traditional social networking platforms may give only a narrow and fleeting view of events. For example, multiple people may chronicle an event using a variety of social networking platforms, but a social networking feed corresponding to a single person on a single social networking platform may only reflect a fraction of the data generated about the event, and that data may quickly become buried by new information in the social networking feed. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for aggregating event information.